Vampires?
by screw death-i'll love u 4ever
Summary: in the future the world is in danger and a group of teens must stop it but what if they run into vampires? BETTER THAN SUMMARY!


_The plague, malaria, or scurvy, and possibly even the painful dismay of the HIV virus can not compare to the disease that the world must face with now. You are about to step into not only a science fiction book, but possibly the future for you, your children and the end of civilization as we know it now._

_Preference _

Running, screaming, is all you would here if you happened to be in the year 2056. The world is ruined by mitoscoclois or MITO (some people have come up with it stands for: malaria, influenza, tuberculosis, and others, which if you ask me is a load of rubbish ). I am Austrian born but fled to America when MITO took over most of Europe. But no matter where you go, you can not escape the horrible disease. It is the main source of world war 5 the worst world war in all of history. The time of great plague, famine, and arrival of many snakes. Let me try to explain the 'end of all ends' was supposed to happen on December 12, 2012, but since we decided to but in and virtually alternating the course of the sun. Thus, as the Americans like to say 'all hell broke lose'. In the time period of 2012 and now we are having our own end of ends. I suppose it is what we deserve after altering fate, and now we must face the consequences. Of course the blame of MITO might have nothing to do with this it surly has to do with maximus Nowak. And, just as his surname means he was something new, but definitely not any type of religious man as the roots tie back to. Never again will there be jokes about the Polish being dense. Nowak used his mass understanding of bioengineering to his advantage. Some call him a genius, others ( including me ) think of him as well a natural born asylum patient.

Chapter one,

Hello all, I am one of the few people who does not have MITO. Actually I have side effects from being so close to someone who has it- my mum-as do three of my other friends. Like the fact Yulia or Yulee can from hang up side down off a ceiling and not fall, and has a tong that is close to two feet long. Also her brother, Meshkas' skin changes color to match what he is standing near something- even if it's air. As for Aaron or Red as we call him (we call him that because he has red hair and the neck to match) can jump extreme distances. As for little old me, I can have needles stick out of my body go through walls and hold my breath for twenty seven minutes under water. We are excluded to live in a concentration camp of the sort. It's for people with MITO, but the odd thing is that we don't even have it. Another odd thing is that over three fourths of the world has it. They are trying to exterminate anybody who has it. Isn't my life perfect, I feel the jealousy radiating off of you.

Chapter two,

"Pipe down Yulee, I'm trying to watch the news", I yelled. In the camp we are allowed to watch thirty minuets of television a month. They just gave news that Nowak has sent a video to the news station. "Hello, this is Maximus Nowak here to tell you that I am utterly surprised that you pathetic people have not all died yet" he laughs "actually I am announcing that I have a cure, but being the nice person I am I will give you a chance to retrieve it, you have 72 hours to get it". This could make mum all better! And us! "There are six steps to get it. None are going to be easy I assure you. First you must race across the globe to meet the true god, then you must the you must test the supposed widows to your soul, after that you shall be whisked away into a world of separations, there you shall find the rest remember click clock tit tat ting. Good day to you all." "Well that was interesting now wasn't it?" Ahhhh, always Yulee to lighten the mood. That's why I haven't killed her by now out of annoyance. " I think it's a load of rubbish if you ask me, why would _he _ choose now to give us directions to sum supposed cure?" Mishka always says what's on his mind. But his question did leave me thinking, he was right, _why now?_ "And who knows what window to your sole is"? Yulee put her hand on her chin and had a dreamy look on her face "sounds romantic", "Ya crazy bald scientist are my chose in men" I said. Aaron had been particularly quite during the video and oh, so interesting conversation after, but that's not new for him he is the quietist out of the group. And for that I applaud him.

People don't like it when others call them weird but of course who wants to be part of the people group I much rather be called a vampire!! Fear me I have fangs and are much hotter than YOU!! I will suck your blood!!


End file.
